regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 035
Recap ]] The party are in Shenanigans at different spots inside. A farmer named Gregor comes into Shenanigans and asks Desmond to investigate his brother who as seemingly come back to life. Desmond refuses the quest since he is retired. The party asks Gregor about his situation and he explains he was out hunting with his brother, Nicolas, when he murdered his own brother. A few days later Gregor's brother returned, but there was something off about him, like he was fake. Gregor can't explain why he murdered he brother in the first place. The party decide investigate the situation and goes with the farm to his village over day south-east into the forest. Along the second day of travelling the party come across a wolverine who looks at the party aggressively. The party decide to avoid the wolverine and try to sneak past, but the beast still attacks. Niarb casts "Calm Animal". Arty casts sun-scorch, interrupting the spell. Alejandro Carlo finishes off the wolverine. The party arrive in the village a few hours later. Gregor gives the party a quick tour, showing them where the town hall is and where the tavern is. The party then head off with Gregor to investigate the place where Nicolaswas murdered. As the party walk through the woods they are attacked by wild dogs. The party make short work of the wild dogs. The party continue onward and arrive at the hole that Gregor pushed Nicolas inside. Luther climbs down the hole first with the rest of the party following. At the bottom of the hole is Nicolas's mangled body as well as is a ancient symbol that the party cannot identify. Niarb casts Thought Capture and finds that a great hatred from the hold itself when Nicolas fell in. The party lift Nicolas's body out of the pit then take the body back to the village. Luther stuffs the body in a empty barrel. The party then go to the tavern where the fake Nicolas is entertaining everyone. Dave casts "Charm Person" on Nicolas. Luther asks how Nicolas got out of the pit, and Nicolas denies knowing what Luther is taking about, but he sees Red Irises, so Luther stabs Nicolas in the back. Combat breaks out as the party attack Nicolas. Nicolas flees out the back of the tavern as the party try to convince the locals that Nicolas is a fake. The party chase after the fake Nicolas. Dave casts Glitter Dust on Nicolas, revealing he is a Doppelganger. Arty incites the locals to get their torches and and pitchforks to go after the Doppelganger. After some attacks the Doppelganger yields and Luther hogties them up. Arty wants to execute Doppelganger, but the rest of the party want to question him. The fervour of the crowd dies down. The Doppelganger says he wasn't hurting anyone, he just replaced a dead man. The Doppelganger claims he got separated from his back and pretended to be Nicolas to survive. Luther points out that he was sleeping with Nicolas's wife under false pretences, which is criminal. Nicolas's wife is too distraught to make a decision. There is a scream from the tavern and Gregor is dead with some other villagers and the zombie of the real Nicolas is leaving the scene. The party case after it. Luther gets knocked but but the party take down zombie. The party pretend they weren't the ones who brought the zombies back into down. The next day the party leave the village with the Doppelganger who as promised to be a good person. The Doppelganger then disguises themselvesa beautiful woman. During the next night Niarb speaks with the Doppelganger and realises with his "Empathy" trait that the Doppelganger is just telling the party whatever they want to hear, and will try to sneak away at the first opportunity. Dave decides to let the Doppelganger go free. Before the Doppelganger leaves, Niarb talks to the Doppelganger, revealing his own real high intelligence. He tries to recruit the Doppelganger to his cause. The Doppelganger declines, but says they may change their mind and come back later. Experience 782 exp each Significant NPCs Gregor - Farmer, Hires party to investigate the return of his dead brother Nicolas. Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes